


Locust Summer

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics, Witch Labyrinths, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: A sudden end to a valiant life.





	

Ooh, watch the halls  
Twisting like your mind

Ooh, watch it all  
Leave the world behind

Ooh, watch me crawl  
Hear the gears a grind

Ooh, watch her fall  
Where no one can find

I can rule the world  
If you just let me unfold  
Razor sharp uncurled  
The bloody end I hold

Life is so magical here  
And yet so very short  
I'm the source of all your fears  
Offer no comfort

In the Summer with your friends  
Like a locust you would stomp  
I wish to bring you the end  
With a resounding...

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

This Lovecraftian dream  
Is not really a dream  
This is reality  
Warped because of me

I am passing by  
You send me through the blaze  
Who will end whose life  
When I spring up in your face

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

My one regret  
Is I couldn't leave  
Her body where  
Everyone could see

_**BANG** _


End file.
